


Not Again

by Pathfindr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Strong Language, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathfindr/pseuds/Pathfindr
Summary: Scott complains about the next script.





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> Very short story. Mostly centered on how the writers always seem to shoot Danny, when its a minor gunshot wound in a certain spot.

“What the fuck? Ah christ no, not again!” Scott bitched.

 

“What’s up?” Alex asked as he entered the set house with a six pack of longboards, real ones not the fake water in a bottle they used on the series.

 

“The writers in their infinite wisdom have me getting shot yet again in the next show.”

 

“Again? Jesus it’s like every other season they enjoy shooting us. You most of all.”

 

“Yeah, but that isn’t the problem I’m having here.”

 

“It’s not? Then what is?” He settled down on the couch, beer in hand, tv remote in place, ready to watch the football game. 

 

Scott came over, script in hand as he glared at the thick screen play. “Because the assholes have me getting shot in the upper left arm again. I’m starting to get a permanent bruise from the damn squibs.”

 

“That would suck, what is it now the 4th time?”

 

“At least, you would think they would put it somewhere else. My right arm or maybe a calf or something. They seem to like shooting you in the leg, but when it comes to me it’s always in the left arm.”

 

“Talk to them about it. I’m sure they would change it.”

 

Scott looked at him like he was growing another head. “Are you fucking serious? Do you know what happened last time someone ask the writers to change something?”

 

“No…” Alex gave him a puzzled and worried look.

 

“They had Grace stripping nearly naked on set. Remember? When she had to go and see Will at the human trafficker scene. She wanted to wear that lovely flower print dress, with the wide brim hat. Instead they put her in that ugly ass thing and told her get out on set.”

 

“Holy shit I remember that. Crap you are screwed aren’t you?” Alex looked at him with deep sympathy.

 

“Yeah, shit well let’s finish the game, have a few more beers, before we head home.”

 

“You sure no one will find us here?” He settled in deeper into the couch.

 

“We’re not filming at present. Most are off island. My girlfriend isn’t here and your wife took the kids back to see her parents. It’s the perfect time to sit back, relax and bemoan evil writers who always have to shoot us in the same area.” He leaned forward, picking up a slice of pizza, loaded with pineapple.

 

Grabbing a beer, Scott leaned back to watch the game with his friend. Alex munching on some chips and a slice of pizza.

 

505050

 

“Okay so how else are we going to get some McDanno shots in here?”

 

“I know lets shoot McGarrett in the leg, and Williams in the arm, and shackle them together. They then have to drag themselves out of the remote forest, with no access to phones, people or guns. Danny ends up having a raging fever, and Steve will have to cool him down in the tropical pool they find. Night falls and then Steve will have to keep Danny warm using leaves, since all their clothes will be soaking wet from the tropical rainstorm hitting them.”

 

“Brilliant. We’ll get those two together somehow.”

 

“Do you think they’ll bitch when we shoot them again?”

 

“Nah, Scott knows what we did to Grace when she complained.”

 

“Perfect. Let’s get started.”

 

Evil laughter was heard by all.

**Author's Note:**

> Story over. I was watching various youtube videos and some of the shots used always included Danny getting shot in the upper left arm. I just thought it would be funny to write something where the actors are bitching about it.
> 
> Just short and cute.


End file.
